Booby Trap
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike and Xander are trapped in a hole


Title: Booby Trap  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: Spike/Xander  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Spike and Xander are trapped in a hole

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5  
Beta'd by: Whichclothes

Prompt #317 from Tamingthemuse- Booby Trap

Note: From now on most of my Tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

"This is all your fault, Fangless!" Xander yelled. He sat in a deep hole with Spike lying on top of him. There was nowhere for Spike to move to.

"My fault? How exactly is this my bloody fault?" Spike asked as he stared down at Xander.

Xander rolled his eyes, forgetting Spike could see him in the dark. "You told Giles you knew everything about these Cookie demons. You failed to mention they set traps!"

"Not Cookie demons you halfwit, it's a Quokie demon. And I do know everything about them… well, almost everything. So I missed one little detail. Kill me!" Spike said defensively.

"I can't. I dropped my stake when we fell into this pit," Xander retorted.

Spike glowered and shifted hoping for some space between him and Xander. He honestly hadn't known Quokie demons set booby traps. If he had known he would have told them. It wasn't like he was happy being stuck in a hole. It was six hours until sunrise. If the others didn't find them soon he would be dust in the wind. And even though he wasn't loving his life right now he didn't want to die.

"What's that?" Xander asked, his eyes wide.

"What's what?" Spike asked, looking up and tried to see what Xander saw.

Xander tried dragging himself from under Spike even with no room to go. "You have a hard on!"

"I bloody well do not!" Spike insisted. Of course he did but it wasn't his fault. Xander was underneath him all warm and cuddly. And the moving didn't help either.

"You do too! Don't try denying it I know what a hard on feels like," Xander argued. His mouth snapped shut when he realized what he said.

Spike's mouth fell open. "How do you know what a hard on feels like, pet?" he purred.

Xander's mouth remained shut.

"Come on, tell old Spike. We don't know how long we'll be stuck here," Spike said. "So why don't we chat a bit." He then ground against Xander, earning him a gasp. "Tell me." Spike's voice was husky.

"It was nothing, just this guy from high school. He wanted a kiss before we took out the mayor and it turned into more than just a kiss," Xander said. He hoped to any Gods that were listening that he wasn't blushing. After a few silent minutes he spoke again. "Well?"

Spike's eyes dilated at the thought of Xander with another man. It turned him on but at the same time it made him jealous. "Well what?" Spike asked.

"Come on, I know you want to make some comment about me being a pouf so just get it over with."

"Oh, pet, if I had a problem with it do you really think I'd have this?" Spike thrust his hard cock against Xander's growing one.

Xander groaned. "You're a vampire. Anything makes you hard."

"I have always had a thing for dark beauties." Spike's lips pressed lightly against Xander's.

Taken by surprise, Xander opened his mouth giving Spike the go ahead. Spike had wrapped his arms awkwardly around Xander and Xander's hands gripped blond locks. They rubbed against each other not caring that their jeans were in the way. All that mattered were that their lips was touching.

Suddenly there was a cough above them. They both looked up to see the entire Scooby gang watching them. Spike growled and hissed at them.

Buffy couldn't tear her eyes away. She wasn't seeing what she thought she was seeing. "Um… we're here to rescue you?"

"Hi, guys," Xander choked out. "Hey… do you think you could come back in five minutes?"

"Ten," Spike said as he kissed Xander's neck.

Xander's body jerked. "Ten…ten minutes."

The gang looked at one another, not sure what they sure do. "Yeah… Sure Xan," Willow said and backed away. She stood uneasily.

Spike pressed his lips against Xander's ear. "When we get out of here, I'm taking you back to your place."

"Y-yeah?" Xander asked as he thrust harder against Spike.

"Yeah." Spike nibbled on Xander's ear. "I'm going to show you the difference between being shagged by a human and a vampire."

Xander came in his pants.

The End


End file.
